9 Maneras en las que Draco Nunca se Volvió Loco
by Azazel Black
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic '9 Ways Draco Malfoy Never Went Insane' de Furiosity. SLASH! H/D --Conoce a Draco. Veintitrés años. Harto de la vida y de cómo están yendo las cosas, decide volverse loco en variedad de formas. ¿Sabes qué, Potter? No me gusta tu actitud


**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a JKR. Todo, todo y todo. Menos la idea, que le pertenece a **Furiosity**.

El fic fue escrito por **Furiosity**, yo sólo lo traduzco. Espero haberle hecho justicia y que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo disfruté yo. De nuevo, mil gracias a **Sirem** por betearlo. El link al original en mi profile.

* * *

**-Adiós al Ayer-**

Goodbye to Yesterday

**-·-·-**

Escrito por: Furiosity

Traducido por: Azazel Black

Beteado en castellano por: Sirem

**-·-·-**

**- 9 Maneras en las que Draco Malfoy Nunca se Volvió Loco -**

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**1. A la hora del almuerzo, siéntate dentro de tu coche aparcado con gafas de sol y apunta con un secador del pelo a los coches que pasen. Mira si bajan la velocidad. **

Ron entró en la oficina que él y Harry compartían en el Ministerio, ondeando los brazos de una manera una manera vagamente amenazadora.

—Ey, Harry. Acabo de evadir a un poli parándome justo ahora. ¡Estaba sentado en el aparcamiento! ¿Es eso siquiera legal?

—Oh, sólo es Malfoy —dijo Harry cansadamente, porque estaba cansado del hijo de puta de Malfoy y del hijo de puta del Ministerio—. Ha requisado uno de los coches del Ministerio para una 'investigación'.

—¿Qué está investigando? —preguntó Ron, sus brazos dejando de ondear.

—No estamos realmente seguros aún, pero debe de estar tratando seriamente de medir la velocidad de los vehículos con ese secador del pelo Muggle—. Harry bajó sus bajas y se frotó el puente de la nariz, porque todo el que lleva gafas siempre hace eso.

—Bueno, ¿por qué le están dejando hacer eso? —preguntó Ron, indignado—. Casi me meo encima... Pensé que me iba a ganar una multa...

—Los Inefables piensan que podría andar en algo.

Malfoy entró, aún llevando las gafas de sol. Eran demasiado grandes para él y le hacían parecer como un hurón con gafas de sol puestas.

—Ibas con exceso de velocidad—, dijo, apuntando un acusador secador de pelo hacia Ron.

La boca de Ron imitó a una medusa, porque imitar a un pececito era demasiado post-OdF. (1)

Malfoy sonrió con malicia en una significativa Manera Malfoy y giró el secador hacia Harry.

—Te estoy vigilando.

Salió indignado, el cable del secador de pelo arrastrándose insignificantemente detrás.

—Loco —dijo Ron, siguiéndole con la mirada.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**2. Llámate a ti mismo por megafonía. No disimules tu voz. **

Harry estaba mirando fijamente a un taco de informes cuando la Megafonía Mágica chisporroteó a la vida. Era el último invento de Hermione y por lo tanto fue instalado en el Ministerio sin preguntas, porque Hermione era la bruja más brillante de su generación e inventaba los cachivaches más guays.

—Atención —dijo la voz de Malfoy desde los altavoces invisibles. Conectados con Orejas Extensibles invisibles a un micrófono invisible—. Atención.

Harry prestó atención, más que nada porque no tenía alternativa: los altavoces estaban tan altos que era imposible hacer otra cosa mientras crujían, chisporroteaban y hacían 'pum' con estruendo. Malfoy tenía una voz bastante bonita, cuando no la estaba usando para chillarle a la gente. Muy masculina y también, de alguna manera, puntiaguda, porque Malfoy era puntiagudo.

—Atención. ¿Podría Draco Malfoy, por favor, ir hacia el Atrio? Hay una entrega especial allí para él de Ese Lugar Del Que Todos Han Oído Hablar.

Harry miró fijamente a los altavoces invisibles sobre su cabeza, mudo de asombro, incluso mientras el sonido en ellos se consumía en el vacío.

Ron irrumpió en la habitación.

—¿Has oído eso? ¡Malfoy tiene una entrega de Ese Lugar! ¡Voy a ir a ver qué es!

Salió dando saltos hacia los ascensores y Harry luchó contra la urgencia de hacer eso que siempre hace la gente con gafas.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**3. Cada vez que alguien te pida hacer algo, pregúntales si lo quieren con patatas. **

—Malfoy, ¿puedes recopilar estos informes por mí? —preguntó Harry con algo de inquietud. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de las gafas-de-sol-y-el-secador y tres días desde el anuncio por megafonía, pero uno nunca podía estar seguro con Malfoy.

—¿Lo querrías con patatas? —preguntó Malfoy, aceptando los informes de Harry.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

Malfoy sólo lo miró fijamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento para ponerse a trabajar.

Harry cambió de una pierna a la otra y decidió que no quería saber. Huyó de la oficina de Malfoy y no volvió hasta que, a las tres de la tarde, los informes aún no estaban recopilados. Harry forzó su miopía con cautela desde cerca del marco de la puerta por razones que no podía explicarse completamente y encontró a Malfoy sentado en su escritorio, la cabeza apoyada en una mano y un Yoyó Paseando-Al-Perrito en la otra.

—Ummm, ¿Malfoy? —aventuró Harry.

Malfoy le echó un vistazo, luciendo bastante dispuesto a una conversación educada.

—¿Crees que podrías conseguir esos informes hoy?

—¿Lo querrías con patatas? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Umm... no —dijo Harry—. Sólo los informes, gracias.

Malfoy atrajo el montón de informes hacia sí y empezó a clasificarlos, tarareando el tema de Trogdor el Abrasadorator por lo bajo. Harry volvió fuera, dándose cuenta bastante tardíamente de que quizá las gafas de sol, el secador de pelo, la megafonía y las patatas eran todo parte de un plan diabólico sólo conocido por Malfoy.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**4. Pon la papelera en tu escritorio y etiqueta en ella 'ENTRADA'**

La primera cosa que notó Harry cuando entró en la oficina de Malfoy al día siguiente fue el gran cubo de basura que ocupaba la mayoría del escritorio de Malfoy. Un Post-It Mágico (porque cualquier complemento Muggle puede ser transferido al Mundo Mágico para la conveniencia de la trama siendo sufijado con Mágico o De Brujería) estaba pegado al cubo. En él, con una caligrafía precisa, estaban las letras E-N-T-R-A-D-A. ENTRADA. La papelera de Malfoy.

Tan fascinado estaba Harry por la presencia del cubo en el escritorio de Malfoy que no se dio cuenta del culo desnudo de Malfoy hasta que miró directamente hacia él. Malfoy se puso de pie con la túnica subida hasta el pecho y estaba sujetando su polla de una manera íntima familiar sólo para los hombres que han conocido la masturbación. Sólo que en lugar de masturbándose, Malfoy hacía algo como... balancear su polla como un palo de golf. En voz baja, Harry le oyó murmurar 'Agitar... y golpear'. Estaba apuntando a la papelera.

Sujetándose la cabeza, Harry salió de la oficina de Malfoy, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Quizás debería discutir con Kingsley cuál era la función exacta de Malfoy en el Ministerio, considerando que tenía un no-buen Mortífago como padre, una madre con la carrera de Esposa de Mortífago y un turbio pasado que rivalizaba sólo con el de Harry en cuanto al montón de problemas en que se había metido (o eso decían los carteles de Se Busca). No exactamente el candidato ideal para una posición de responsabilidad en la mayor autoridad gubernamental del Mundo Mágico.

Aún así, no podría hacer ningún daño tratar de agitar y golpear con su polla, decidió Harry. La suya propia, no la de Malfoy. Ese era un ejemplo de una de esas veces en que las cursivas para enfatizar eran invaluables. Aunque la idea de agitar y golpear la polla de Malfoy también tenía mérito. El pensamiento se le ocurrió a Harry cuando tenía la mente en blanco. O quizás en gris, porque los ojos de Malfoy eran grises y todo tenía que ser Profundamente Simbólico.

Sólo cuando llegó a su oficina, Harry se dio cuenta de que había olvidado darle a Malfoy más informes para recopilar. Bueno, pasaría por allí a la hora del almuerzo y los pondría en el cubo de ENTRADA de Malfoy.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**5. Termina todas tus frases con 'de acuerdo con la profecía'.**

—He terminado con tus informes —dijo Malfoy—, de acuerdo con la profecía.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente al montón de pergaminos que Malfoy acababa de depositar en su escritorio—. ¿Qué profecía?

Malfoy le dio una mirada llena de petulante superioridad y salió de la oficina.

—¡Malfoy, espera! —gritó Harry tras de él, pero el rubio imbécil se había ido. ¿Profecía? Harry había tenido suficiente profecía para toda una puñetera vida. Aún así, no haría mal preguntarle a Hermione en qué coño andaba Malfoy esta vez.

Hermione fue severamente poco servicial.

—No sé de lo que está hablando —dijo, cruzando los brazos—. La Sala de Profecías no ha tenido ninguna nueva y la mayoría de las viejas fueron machacadas en la guerra.

Harry suspiró.

—Es realmente impresionante cuántas cosas fueran machacadas en la guerra, ¿verdad?

—Conveniente —dijo Hermione—. Menos trabajo para nosotros. Aunque yo he estado trabajando en reponer nuestra reserva de Giratiempos...

—Granger, estoy harto de esperar por el informe de Derrick sobre la gran incidencia de exceso de velocidad fuera del Ministerio —dijo Malfoy, entrando—. De acuerdo con la profecía.

—¿Qué profecía? —preguntó Hermione, pero Malfoy simplemente volvió a salir, luciendo tan petulante como siempre.

Harry lo cazó en el pasillo y lo hizo voltearse.

—Malfoy, si hay alguna profecía de la que nosotros necesitemos saber, será mejor que nos lo cuentes o...

—Suéltame, Potter —dijo Malfoy—, de acuerdo con la profecía.

—Espera, ¿la profecía te implica a ti? Pero tú sólo eres un personaje secundario, ¡como mucho!

Malfoy se puso rosa.

—Eres un imbécil, de acuerdo con la profecía—. Se soltó del agarre de Harry y se fue ofendido por el pasillo, todo él un pequeño roedor merodeador.

Quizá sabía que Harry lo había visto haciendo lo de agitar y golpear y ésta era su venganza. Harry supuso que podría vivir con eso.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**6. Canta en alto en la ópera. **

—Nada de hablar de profecías —murmuró Harry cuando él y Malfoy cruzaban a zancadas la ancha escalera de la Casa de la Ópera Mágica. Estaban conduciendo una investigación sobre las Malas Conductas de los Mortífagos. Harry era el que iba vestido de chica porque había perdido en el lanzamiento de moneda.

—Oh, Dios, mío, Potter, mira su culo —dijo Malfoy cuando se sentaban—. Es tan grande —añadió, apuntando a la prima donna y burlándose. Su voz era repentinamente nasal y arrastraba las palabras incluso más que de costumbre—. Luce como una de esas novias de raperos. Pero, ya sabes, ¿quién entiende a los raperos? —Malfoy se burló de nuevo—. Sólo le hablan porque luce como una auténtica prostituta, ¿vale? Quiero decir, su trasero, ¡es tan grande! —Malfoy se burló una vez más, claramente ajeno a su abuso de insultos —. No puedo creer que sea tan redondo, es como, ahí, quiero decir... gordo. ¡Mira!

Harry cerró una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Malfoy y susurró:

—No sé qué coño te has tomado antes de venir aquí, pero necesitas callarte la boca. La gente nos está mirando.

La música creció a su alrededor y Harry bizqueó, buscando los Mortífagos que seguro estaban escondiéndose entre la artesanía de la madera en alguna parte. La prima donna empezó a cantar pero Harry advirtió una canción diferente procedente del asiento al lado suyo.

_Me gustan los traseros grandes y no puedo mentir_

_vosotros hermanos no podéis negar_

_que cuando una chica entra con una cintura diminuta_

_y una cosa redonda en tu cara_

_entras en acción, quieres sacarte lo duro_

_porque te das cuenta de que ese culo está embutido_

_profundamente dentro de los vaqueros que ella lleva_

_estoy enganchado y no puedo dejar de mirar fijamente._

Malfoy estaba metiéndose realmente en el papel ahora, ondeando los brazos alrededor y asintiendo mientras con un ritmo inexistente. Harry, su sangre alternándose entre calor extremo y frío bajo cero, murmuraba disculpas a la gente alrededor suyo mientras tiraba de Malfoy hacia fuera del teatro. El tanga de Harry estaba enterrándose en su culo, el maquillaje estaba corriendo cara abajo en regueros de sudor y aquí estaba Malfoy, aún cantando acerca de traseros grandes, de quien quiera que fueran.

_¡Entonces date la vuelta! ¡Sácalo!_

_Incluso los chicos blancos tienen que gritar_

_¡Nena, atrás! _(2)_  
_

Harry plantó una mano sobre la boca de Malfoy y lo arrastró hacia un callejón detrás de la casa de ópera.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —siseó antes de que se Desaparecieran—. Acabas de avergonzarte completamente delante de todo el mundo en la ópera mágica —al menos, nadie sabría que Harry había estado con él.

—¿Ópera? —dijo Malfoy a media voz—. ¡Oh! Creí que dijiste Oprah —sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y lo blandió en la cara de Harry—. Incluso conseguí esto de interweb y lo memoricé y todo. Decía que iban a hablar sobre la interpretación negativa de las mujeres de hoy... ¿Potter?

Harry no estaba escuchando. Estaba golpeándose la cabeza repetidamente contra el escritorio.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**7. Pon un mosquito cazando alrededor de tu área de trabajo. Reproduce cintascon el sonido de la jungla todo el día. **

Una semana después del incidente de la ópera, Harry finalmente se sentía confiado de que no estrangularía a Malfoy tan pronto lo viera, así que se pasó por la oficina de Malfoy a revisar aún otro montón de informes que necesitaba recopilar. Según se aproximaba a la oficina, sin embargo, advirtió unos sonidos extraños emitiéndose desde el otro lado de la pared. Un pájaro de algún tipo estaba llorando agudamente. De fondo, algún grupo de pequeños animales charlaban excitadamente sobre cosas conocidas sólo por los pequeños animales. Más lejos incluso en el fondo, Harry creyó que podía distinguir el constante redoblar de tambores.

Harry abrió la puerta de la oficina de Malfoy y al principio pensó que debía haber terminado accidentalmente en Encantamientos Experimentales, porque el escritorio de Malfoy estaba escondido por una fina red metálica negra y Malfoy no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Los sonidos de la jungla eran tan altos que le empezó a doler la cabeza.

Entonces vio el revelador magenta de un Post-It Mágico mirando a hurtadillas a través de la rejilla negra. La papelera de Malfoy. Lo que significaba que Harry estaba en la oficina correcta. Y ahí estaba Malfoy, de cuclillas al lado del escritorio y garabateando algo en un informe, una visera muy ancha oscurecía la mayoría de su rostro y su bonito pelo rubio.

—¿Malfoy? — preguntó Harry tentativamente.

—¡Shhh! —llegó la respuesta—. Estate muy, muy callado. Estoy cazando orcos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Orcos! ¡Ahora cállate y déjame trabajar!

Harry salió, agitando la cabeza, sólo para enfrentarse cara a cara con un Ron con escopeta.

—¡Ey, Harry! ¡Estuve buscándote por todos lados! ¡Malfoy dice que hay orcos en el Ministerio! ¡Vamos!

Echó a correr sin preocuparse de comprobar si Harry lo estaba siguiendo. Cosa que no estaba haciendo. Se quedó de pie inmóvil con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la oficina de Malfoy, articulando alternativamente 'orcos' y 'cabrón chalado' y preguntándose si él, y no Malfoy, estaba perdiendo su agarre a la cordura.

—¡Mwee hee hee! —pió un pájaro, y Harry corrió rápidamente pasillo abajo, sin importar quién pudiera haber estado mirando.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**8. Dígale a sus amigos de bebida: 'Debido a una recesión en la economía, vamos a tener que prescindir de uno de vosotros'.**

Cada estudiante formado de Hogwarts que trabajaba en el Ministerio —y la mayoría lo hacían, excepto aquellos que estaban enseñando en Hogwarts— salía a beber cada martes por la noche. Era una de esas grandes tradiciones que facilitaban los polvos horriblemente convenientes porque el alcohol es el único verdadero camino para el único verdadero amor. Malfoy siempre iba a esas excursiones al Caldero Chorreante, porque Malfoy realmente no era tan malo ahora que habían pasado algunos años desde la guerra. Era una verdad universalmente conocida que la gente cambiaba, incluso si el autor no se tomaba la molestia de mostrar porqué o cómo.

Además, Malfoy estaba invitado a beber con el resto de la pandilla de Hogwarts y, francamente, Harry temía con qué nueva aventura saldría ahora.

Mientras bebían sus Alhelíes, Whiskies de Fuego, Cervezas de Mantequilla y Zumos de Calabaza, porque no existía ninguna otra bebida auténticamente mágica en el Mundo Mágico, Malfoy aclaró su garganta. En una grave, solemne voz, anunció:

—Debido a una recesión en la economía, vamos a tener que prescindir de uno de vosotros.

—Oh, por favor, yo no —dijo Seamus, y miró a Draco apreciativamente. Seamus miraba a todo el mundo apreciativamente, después de lo cual, normalmente procedía a follárselos hasta la ceguera. Bueno, no esta vez. Harry dejó en la mesa su Whisky de Fuego resueltamente y agarró a Malfoy para levantarlo.

—Por favor, perdonadlo —dijo—. Ha bebido un poco demasiado.

—Mentira —protestó Malfoy cuando Harry lo llevó a la fuerza fuera de la puerta y se Apareció Conjuntamente en la Mansión Malfoy.

Excepto que cuando Harry miró alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no se había Aparecido en la Mansión Malfoy, sino en Grimmauld Place. Malfoy estaba mirando alrededor de la salita con interés cuando Harry trató de arreglar su error e ir a la Mansión Malfoy, pero Malfoy se liberó y caminó por el lugar para tener una dulce, placentera charla con el retrato de la Sra. Black. O quizás para examinar el tapiz de la familia Black más de cerca con una profunda, melancólica mirada. El retrato y el tapiz eran los únicos elementos de interés para Malfoy en Grimmauld Place, después de todo.

Entonces Harry decidió que, ya que de cualquier forma, Malfoy estaba allí, chuparle la polla sería una gran idea, pero, en serio, sería salvajemente inapropiado escribir pornografía sobre series infantiles, así que cayó una cortina y se escucharon sonidos de succión.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**9. En la nota de todos tus cheques, escribe 'por favores sexuales'.**

—Oh, gracias —dijo Malfoy, aceptando el envase aún caliente de curry que Harry le daba—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Dieciséis Sickles —dijo Harry, aliviado. Había estado esperando que Malfoy empezara a hablar de profecías otra vez o pusiera la comida en la papelera que aún ocupaba la mitad de su escritorio. Por no mencionar que de alguna forma, esperaba que Malfoy hubiera estado demasiado borracho la noche anterior para recordar lo que habían hecho.

Malfoy sacó su talón de cheques de Gringotts, garabateó en el primer cheque, lo arrancó y se lo dio a Harry.

—¿Por favores sexuales? —farfulló Harry, leyendo la nota—. ¡No te he hecho ningún favor sexual! —Estaba mintiendo con todos los dientes, obviamente, pero era Malfoy. Se merecía que le mintieran.

Malfoy lo miró con ávido interés.

—¿No? ¿Te gustaría? —Oh, bien, no recordaba.

—Yo... Ese no es el punto, Malfoy, el cheque es por la comida. COMIDA. ¿Crees que puedas deletrearlo? —Harry tiró la cosa sobre el escritorio de Malfoy y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Malfoy titubeó sobre el cheque, la pluma posada. Finalmente, garabateó algo en la nota y se lo tendió de nuevo a Harry. Se leía 'por favores sexuales en la comida'.

—Eso es mentira —balbuceó Harry—. Difícilmente llamaría las once de la noche 'la comida'.

—¿Quieres tu dinero o no? —preguntó Malfoy en una voz molestamente arrastrada que significaba que se estaba sintiendo superior de nuevo.

Harry miró fijamente el cheque, sabiendo que no había manera posible de que pudiera llevar eso a Gringotts y no tener que terminar en la primera página de El Profeta, sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo, y le tendió el cheque de vuelta a Malfoy—. Yo invito.

Salió sin molestarse en comprobar si Malfoy estaba sonriendo con suficiencia. Por supuesto lo estaría; la especialidad de Malfoy eran las sonrisas suficientes, arrastrar las palabras y chupar pollas. Harry cruzó a zancadas el hall del Ministerio, mirando con el ceño fruncido a nadie en particular. A medio camino hacia su oficina, chocó con Ron, que lucía sospechoso.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Harry.

—Oh, sólo a Gringotts. Malfoy me ha dado un cheque por favores sexuales...

—¿Qué? —gruñó Harry, bastante sorprendido de estar tan indignado ante la idea de Malfoy prodigando favores sexuales a su mejor amigo. Estas cosas siempre aparecían en él de improviso, como el Hechizo del Monstruo en el Pecho que le había lanzado Ginny en sexto.

Seamus apareció de la nada y arrojó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ron.

—¿Te ha dado uno a ti también? Me ha debido el dinero de un equipamiento de Quidditch durante años. Esta mañana me dio un cheque por la cantidad completa y escribió 'por favores sexuales' en la nota. Debe de haber pasado aquella noche de abril —Seamus suspiró melancólicamente—. Ojala pudiera recordarlo.

—A mi también —dijo Neville, también apareciendo de ninguna parte. Eran magos. Podían hacer mierdas como esa y quedarse tan frescos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry, malhumorado—. ¿No se supone que estás enseñando Herbología en Hogwarts?

—Sí, pero tenía que depositar el cheque, ¿no? Por favores sexuales.

Seamus, Ron y Neville salieron en dirección a Gringotts. Harry los miró fijamente por un momento, luego giró sobre su eje y se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina de Malfoy.

—Lo quiero de vuelta —dijo, sin preámbulos, cuando entró en la oficina donde Malfoy estaba hozando alrededor de su cubo de ENTRADA.

—¿Quieres qué de vuelta? —preguntó Malfoy sin mirarlo.

—El cheque. Todo el mundo parece tener uno, así que yo debería tener uno también.

—Creí que habías dicho que tú invitabas a la comida —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras con aire despectivo.

Harry suspiró.

—Invito a la cena. Ahora devuélveme mi cheque.

Harry salió de la oficina de Malfoy veinte minutos después, luciendo despeinado y un poco consternado, pero básicamente ileso.

—La bragueta —dijo Luna, flotando cerca de él—. No me lo enseñes.

Precipitadamente, Harry se subió la cremallera, sonrojándose tanto que creyó que su cabeza iba a explotar.

—Entonces, ¿conseguiste un cheque por favores sexuales también?

—No —dijo Luna—. Le hice una galleta a Draco una vez, pero me la comí.

—Imagino que no estaba muy impresionado.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Los locos están locos.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

En su oficina, Draco Malfoy se ajustó el pañuelo del cuello mientras miraba fijamente, frunciendo el ceño, a un trozo de pergamino en su escritorio. Las palabras del encabezado decían: 'Cómo Mantener un Sano Nivel de Demencia'. Debajo, en letras mucho más pequeñas, estaban las palabras 'Y Volver al Resto de Gente Demente'.

Considerando que acababa de enviar a la mitad del Ministerio a Gringotts con cheques personales por favores sexuales y de meterse en los pantalones de Potter después de meses de intentarlo, Draco supuso que era un bastante buen botín.

* * *

(1) Es una referencia al libro, creo. Si alguien cree que queda demasiado... WTF? (como me dijo Sirem) yo se lo intentaré explicar lo mejor que pueda. Es que le he dado mil vueltas y no se me ocurre una manera mejor de traducirlo.

(2) Que la canción no rime no es por la traducción; en el original tampoco lo hace ^^

(3) 'Y Volver al Resto de Gente Demente' es una especie de artículo con más de cuarenta consejos para volver a los demás majaretas. Sospecho que es de donde Furiosity tomó alguna idea (aunque me ha dicho que la idea básica es reírse un poco de los tópicos de los fics). Está en inglés, si alguna vez tengo ganas, tiempo y todas esas cosas, quizás lo traduzca y lo postee en mi LJ.

* * *

Gracias!


End file.
